


"Daddy's Little Girl"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's daughter Isabella is growing up to fast for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Daddy's Little Girl"

**Author's Note:**

> can I get some fluff? I've read almost everything you have written! Let your imagination take it, my faves are Daddybatch. :) audioxphile on tumblr

_________________________________

"You are growing up so fast Bella." Ben holds his eleven month old daughter Isabella in his arms and bounces her gently.

"You want down? You don’t like being held anymore, do you?" Ben puts Bella back on the floor after she whines and grunts as she stretches her arms out to the floor.   
“Definitely growing up to fast, you used to beg to be held.” Ben sounded kinda sad as he sat next to her on the carpet of the living room. Bella had been pulling herself up on stuff for a month now and standing steady on her feet for a week, walking was sure to be around the corner soon.

"Gah!" Bella slapped her hands on the coffee table top as she stood up.

"What is it?" Ben asked playfully.   
“Gah gah gah!” She pointed towards a toy in the center of the table.  
“Oh, you want your giraffe don’t you…” Ben reached for the toy and handed to Isabella who squealed in delight, plopped down on her diapered bottom and started to chew on the giraffe’s feet happily. Ben got up and went to the kitchen to grab a sippy cup for her and returned a moment later to find Bella had pulled back up on the coffee table. When she saw Ben walk back into the room she looked to him and turned her feet towards him trying to take a step to him.

"You’re going to start walking now huh? You can’t stay daddy’s little girl forever can you." Ben chuckled and walked closer to Bella, holding out the cup in front of him and shaking it slightly.

"Da da da da" she bounced excitedly and tried to take a step towards Ben but fell on her hands instead, she was determined though and got back up to try again.

"Come on…you can do it." Ben sat down a few feet from her and held his arms out to catch her if she fell again. Bella took a step again and one more but fell again into Ben’s arms.

"That’s okay Bella wella, we can try again." Ben handed her the cup and she drank it happily and then threw it down beside her to crawl to her daddy’s arms. Ben took her and laid down on his back, holding Bella up above him he made swooshing sounds like an airplane. Bella laughed and giggled excitedly. He held her closer and blew raspberries on her little belly which really sent her into a giggle fit.

"Tickle monsters gonna get you!" Ben put her on his chest and tickled her sides and belly while laughing at his daughters sweet giggles.

"I’m missing a tickle fight?!?" You walked into the living room after returning home from errands.

"Ah! Mummy better look out, I think the tickle monster might get her too!" Ben sat up and then stood to walk towards you after sitting Bella down in the carpet.

"Oh no Bella save me!" You laughed as Ben started to tickle you.

"Ba ba bah." Isabella stood up and started to walk towards the two of you on unsteady feet.

"Oh my gosh Ben look!" You pointed to Bella who was walking. Ben stopped tickling you and knelt down with open arms as Bella walked into them, he picked her up and stood beside you once again.

"Well, it appears miss Bella is walking now." Ben chuckles as he kisses her forehead then turns to you and gives you a loving kiss.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast." You wiped a happy tear from your eye.

"Hmm, too fast for daddy." Ben bounced Isabella gently.


End file.
